


There's Always Something You Can't Have

by natwrites



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natwrites/pseuds/natwrites
Summary: A brief lead up to Nico and Nolan's first matchup in one of their home cities.





	There's Always Something You Can't Have

They don’t meet up before the game. Yeah, sure, it’s not only a big rivalry for the two teams, it’s supposed to be some epic matchup between the two of them, too. That's not what keeps Nolan from offering, though. They’ve joked about it over the phone, both slightly miffed that the media keeps parroting the idea that the true test will come when they play each other, "-as if all our other games and challenges we've faced weren’t _real tests_. It’s the _NHL_ , what does that even mean?" Nolan complains. Nico just hums complaisantly. Of course he agrees, but he's happy to let Nolan keep blowing off steam if that's what he needs. The pressure that came with being projected number one years ahead of his draft eligibility had forged a diamond, one that was quite possibly shining a little brighter than the rest of his team at the moment. It gets to Nolan, sometimes. 

But as much as they'll readily agree that this is a game just like any other, they’re both excited for a chance to ruffle some feathers, to get under each other’s skin. So, why not start before their skates hit the ice? Nolan _could_ suggest a quick meet up with Nico before the game. He could definitely, totally do that. Let Nico talk him out of his nerves in person, for once. It’s not like he’s worried that it’ll distract him from his game or anything. Nolan’s had many distracted moments on the ice. Just cause he’s constantly around some really soft flow peeking out of the backs of helmets, or say, the flushed cheeks and unchecked emotions that roar forth after a goal, that doesn’t mean he’s immune to it. He rather enjoys being around large, strong, heavily-exerting guys all the time, thanks. It hasn’t ever been enough to get in the way of his play.

No, the real problem is if he lets himself see Nico before the game--maybe asking him to meet early in the home trainer's room so they can get heat wrapped at the same time or finding some out of the way space in the hall to talk while Nolan gets all his stretches in--it’ll feel too much like all the things he’ll never have. Nico, he supposes, for one, but Nico _on his team_ , more importantly. Playing together. Having warmups, handshakes, rituals, calling the same halls their own. Nolan firmly believes there’s nothing like the lights dropping over the ice in the Wells Fargo Center, when everyone gets eerily quiet save a few excited whistles and screams. But he knows Nico has had the same experience, and the wide-eyed admiration that comes with it, at Prudential and that his home, however beautiful to Nolan, could never fill that same space in the heart for Nico. 

Nolan also knows that he’s very lucky, all circumstances considered, that hockey had brought him this talented, driven, thoughtful boy, especially in the same draft class as him, numbers one and two, no less. He’s even luckier that one and two for them meant just an hour in between him and one of the closest friends that he’s been able to make, especially with the pressure of recent years. Even still, he can’t help but feel like it was a bit of cruel fate to draw them together like this, so close--close enough for a well-established rivalry, after all--and even further still away.

So no, Nolan doesn’t meet Nico before the game. The first time they see each other in one of their home arenas is on the ice, about midway through the first, across from each other in the face-off circle. They know they’re part of a show, they’re here to _entertain_ , but they’re just kids, and they never bought into that particular rivalry anyways. The team rivalry, though, that’s definitely enough to get them fired up. As Nolan glides up to the spot, legs spread and toe of his stick already angled towards the ice, he sees a devilish grin taking over Nico’s face, and barely has enough time to think wryly, _'how fitting,'_ before the puck drops, and he pounces.

**Author's Note:**

> So I never thought I'd actually end up posting anything I write, I usually just headcanon (which is part of the reason this is so short) and let other people pick up the ideas where I leave off. But here it is, anyways. All mistakes are my own, feel free to point them out if you'd like. Thanks!


End file.
